Beyond the Grave
Beyond the Grave is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirty-ninth case of the season. It is featured as the third case set in the Mystic Banks district of Aurelia. Plot Following the discovery that the Reaper was last seen in the Greystone graveyard, Lydia and the player headed to that location to investigate. While in the creepy graveyard, they discovered the body of the Mayor's wife, Juliet Vansickle, buried alive. Dom confirmed that Juliet was killed after dirt blocked her airways and suffocated her. The duo first spoke to Jonathan Vansickle about his wife's death before interrogating priest Xavier Regerton and senator Bernard Imlay. While the pair recapped the murder investigation, Xavier approached the pair and insisted that he'd seen the Reaper in his chapel. The detectives headed to the chapel and found no trace of the Reaper, deciding to search the area for any clues pertaining to their current investigation. After searching the chapel and the graveyard once more, supposed vampire Drake Redgrave and grave digger Quinn Connely were added to the suspect list. The team then received reports that Quinn was insisting he could bring Juliet back from the dead. Lydia and the player quickly put his mad claims to rest and arrested Bernard for the crime. Despite Drake’s interruption of the case, Bernard Imlay was caught guilty of the murder. Bernard initially denied involvement before confessing to the crime. He explained that Juliet was involved in a car crash six years ago and died. Bernard then recounted how he was walking outside the cemetery when he spotted Juliet, sitting by one of the gravestones. The killer then started wringing his hair, explaining how he believed Juliet had risen from the grave. Believing her to be undead, he grabbed a shovel and hit her over the head before throwing her into a shallow grave and burying her alive. Confused by his claims, Ruth entered the interrogation room and informed them that Juliet had an identical sister named June who died in a car crash and that Bernard had made a fatal mistake. In court, Judge Rodriguez decided to sentence Bernard to ten years in prison along with mandatory counselling sessions for his deranged superstitions. After the sentencing, Katrina approached the player and Lydia and requested their help in throwing Silvano a surprise birthday party. A shocked Lydia stated that she had no idea it was Silvano's birthday which prompted Katrina to explain that Silvano didn't celebrate his birthday as it was the day Angelica kicked him out for kissing another boy. Horrified by Angelica's actions, Lydia swore to throw him a great party, heading to the church to gather decorations they used for a recent celebration. After getting permission from Xavier, the trio decorated the station with the help of the others and waited for Silvano to arrive with Jason. Silvano was shocked but thanked Katrina and the rest of the team for doing it. Before Silvano could celebrate however, Angelica entered the station and demanded Katrina return with her. Katrina refused and shouted at her mother, prompting Angelica to mock her children and Silvano's boyfriend by calling them weak. Without another word, Angelica left the station leaving Silvano in tears. Afterwards, Chief Aleiso accompanied the player in searching the graveyard for further trace of the Reaper. After searching through the site once more, they discovered the bones of a young exchange student named Daniel Phillips from Harwell who went missing ten years ago and was believed to be the first victim of the Reaper. Callum did further research into Daniel and discovered he'd filed several complaints against his professor Velma Fang for misconduct. With this new information, Florence and the player confronted Velma who insisted that she'd forgotten about Daniel years ago. Finally, as the team agreed to keep an eye on Velma, they heard a loud howl coming from the forest. Summary Victim *'Juliet Vansickle' (found buried alive in a graveyard) Murder Weapon *'Burial' Killer *'Bernard Imlay' Suspects Profile *The suspect uses chalk *The suspect takes vitamin D supplements *The suspect reads The Prince Profile *The suspect uses chalk *The suspect takes vitamin D supplements *The suspect reads The Prince Appearance *The suspect wears a cross. Profile *The suspect uses chalk *The suspect takes vitamin D supplements *The suspect reads The Prince Appearance *The suspect has a mud stain. *The suspect wears a cross. Profile *The suspect uses chalk *The suspect reads The Prince Appearance *The suspect has a mud stain. *The suspect wears a cross. Profile *The suspect uses chalk *The suspect takes vitamin D supplements *The suspect reads The Prince Appearance *The suspect has a mud stain. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer uses chalk. *The killer takes vitamin D supplements. *The killer reads The Prince. *The killer wears a cross. *The killer has a mud stain. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Greystone Graveyard. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Dirt Mound, Shrine) *Examine Shrine. (Result: Victim’s Name; New Suspect: Jonathan Vansickle) *Inform Jonathan of his wife’s death. (New Crime Scene: Mayor’s Office) *Investigate Mayor’s Office. (Clues: Drinks Globe, Personal Drawer) *Examine Drinks Globe. (Result: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Rosary; New Suspect: Xavier Regerton) *Speak to Xavier about Juliet’s murder. *Examine Personal Drawer. (Result: Personal Planner; New Suspect: Bernard Imlay) *Speak to Bernard about his meetings with the mayor. *Examine Dirt Mound. (Result: Shovel) *Analyze Shovel. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes vitamin D supplements) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses chalk) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Quiet Chapel. (Clues: Medallion, Suggestions Box, Victim’s Jacket) *Examine Medallion. (Result: Vague Symbol) *Analyze Vague Symbol. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Drake Redgrave) *Ask Drake if he saw the victim in the chapel. (Attribute: Drake uses chalk) *Examine Suggestions Box. (Result: Faded Note) *Examine Faded Note. (Result: Writing) *Confront Xavier about blackmailing the victim. (Attribute: Xavier uses chalk and takes vitamin D supplements) *Examine Victim’s Jacket. (Result: Crumpled Threat) *Analyze Crumpled Threat. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads The Prince; New Crime Scene: Spooky Gravestones) *Investigate Spooky Gravestones. (Clues: Old Camera, Dirty Hat) *Examine Old Camera. (Result: Pictures) *Confront Bernard about his fight with the victim. (Attribute: Bernard uses chalk, takes vitamin D supplements and reads The Prince, Xavier reads The Prince) *Examine Dirty Hat. (Result: Bowler Hat; New Suspect: Quinn Connely) *Ask if Quinn saw anything. (Attribute: Quinn takes vitamin D supplements) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Quinn about his wild claims. (Attribute: Quinn uses chalk and reads The Prince; New Crime Scene: Mayor’s Sitting Area) *Investigate Mayor’s Sitting Area. (Clues: Burned Paper, Smashed Pieces) *Examine Burned Paper. (Result: Arrest Warrant) *Speak to Drake about the arrest warrant. (Attribute: Drake reads The Prince) *Examine Smashed Pieces. (Result: Wedding Cake Topper) *Examine Wedding Cake Topper. (Result: Deformed Bridal Figure) *Confront Jonathan about deforming his wife’s figure. (Attribute: Jonathan uses chalk, takes vitamin D supplement and reads The Prince) *Investigate Chapel Altar. (Clues: Victim’s Phone, Muddy Hair Clip) *Examine Victim’s Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) *Analyze Unlocked Phone. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a cross) *Examine Muddy Hair Clip. (Result: Mud Sample) *Analyze Mud Sample. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a mud stain) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to What Goes Bump in the Night (3/6). (No stars) What Goes Bump in the Night (3/6) *Ask Katrina what she wants. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Quiet Chapel. (Clue: Decorations Box) *Examine Decorations. (Result: Faded Banners) *Examine Faded Banners. (Result: Birthday Banners) *Ask Xavier if they can use the banners. *Surprise Silvano. *Confront Angelica about appearing at the party. (Reward: Bone Brooch) *Investigate Greystone Graveyard. (Clues: Mud Mound) *Examine Mud Mound. (Result: Bones) *Analyze Bones. (Result: Daniel's Bones) *Confront Velma about the misconduct claims. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case name is based off a phrase, meaning after death. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Aurelia Category:Mystic Banks